japanese_idol_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MAXIMUM✩STARDOM
MAXIMUM '✩ '''STARDOM '(マキシマム✩スターダム) is a Japanese pop idol girl group signed to avex trax. They are signed under avex's sub label, iDOL street, which only features idols. They are the fourth group signed to iDOL street. The group was formed February 17, 2014, through an iDOL street "Street-sei" audition. History 2013-2014 In November 2013, iDOL street held the official iDOL street "Street-sei" audition for Iwate. Originally, whoever was picked was going to form an official Street-sei unit dedicated to Iwate. The results for the group were announced February 17, 2014. Instead of becoming a Street-sei group, however, the group officially debuted under iDOL street as a four member group (Ayami, Risa, Chiyuri, Nessa). MAXIMUM ✩ STARDOM released their debut single, Revive Yo Heart!, April 5, 2014. It reached #2 on the Oricon charts, selling 41,495 copies. July 5, MAXIMUM ✩ STARDOM announced the release of their first mini album, "Minimal Paradise". It will be released October 9. Augsut 2, MAXIMUM ✩ STARDOM performed at the Tokyo Idol Festival as one of the main acts. They performed their second single, " 'Cause It's Wicked / Jinsei ~ Arigatou Gozaimasu! ~". It will be released September 2. August 4, it was announced that MAXIMUM ✩ STARDOM would be holding their first one-man live at the Nakano Sun Plaza, on August 22. 2015 July 11, MAXIMUM ✩ STARDOM released their first major studio album, "Maximite". 2016 June 25, four new members were announced at the iDOL Street carnival 2016, as a part of the total iDOL Street Reconstruction process. Lena, Akemi, Yasuko and Umeko all joined under the title of the "Second Era" members. Members First Era Members (2014) *Ayami (彩美; '''Pink) Leader *Risa (里沙; Blue) *Chiyuri (チユリ; Red) *Nessa (ネッサ; Green) Second Era Members (2016) *Lena (レナ; Violet) *Akemi (明美; Orange) *Yasuko (康子; Gray) *Umeko (梅子; Gold) Discography Albums Mini Album *2014.10.09 Minimal Paradise (ミニマルパラダイス) Studio Albums *2015.07.11 Maximite Singles *2014.04.05 Revive Yo Heart! *2014.09.02 'Cause It's Wicked / Jinsei ~ Arigatou Gozaimasu! ~ (人生 〜ありがとうございまし！ 〜) *2014.11.15 Don't Say No! *2015.04.13 Ai no Horror Story (愛のホラーストーリー) *2014.09.20 Our Love Paradise!! / The Final Phone Call *2016.03.27 Otona ni Naru no Monogatari (大人になるの物語) *2016.08.15 Summer Love Fantasies Trivia *Nessa was born in Mesa, Arizona, but she moved to Iwate, Japan when she was eight. *Risa is Brazillian-Japanese. *They had the smallest member line up out of all the official iDOL Street units until 2016, with the addition of the Second era members. *The group's goal is to perform at the Yokohama Arena by the end of 2017. *Lena is the only Second Era member not to be apart of the Street-sei program beforehand. *The original plan for the group line up was going to be: Risa, Nessa, Suzume, Teruko, Riko, Yasuko and Chiharu. Only three members from this line up are currently in the group, and all of the others are currently under the Street-sei program. Category:MAXIMUM ✩ STARDOM Category:Group Formations in 2014 Category:IDOL Street Category:Avex Category:MAXIMUM ✩ STARDOM Singles Category:MAXIMUM ✩ STARDOM Concerts Category:MAXIMUM ✩ STARDOM Albums Category:MAXIMUM ✩ STARDOM Members